


I want you back

by ScullyX (yiyeXtrustno1), yiyeXtrustno1



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyeXtrustno1/pseuds/ScullyX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyeXtrustno1/pseuds/yiyeXtrustno1
Summary: David y gillian vuelven a reunirse para la grabación de IWTB y las cosas se calientan un poco hay sexo y amor y sexoEs mi primer fic asique please sean gentiles si les gusta lo continuo
Relationships: Gillian Anderson/David Duchovny
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

La volví a ver nos encontramos para leer el guión para la nueva película despues de años las cosas no terminaron bien se dijieron cosas que nos hirieron a ambos pero al verla no puedo evitar sentir la ola de emociones como la primera vez , se ve radiante incluso más hermosa que la última vez que nos vimos millones de recuerdos inundan mi mente recuerdos de una vida pasada de besos furtivos de noches de lujuria a escondidas, sus grandes ojos azules me miran y me pierdo en su mirada lo que veo en ella me da escalofríos dolor enojo amor deseo, me acerco a saludarla -"Hola Gill"- le digo ella desvía su mirada -"hola David cómo estás" responde sin mirarme -"haciendo lo mejor que puedo" respondo y me esboza una mueca que no llega a ser sonrisa y se sienta al lado de Chris frente Ami tan cerca pero tan lejos . La reunión transcurre tranquilamente hablamos de la película cuando se comenzará a rodar ,yo no puedo dejar de mirarla quiero que me mire con el mismo amor que solía hacerlo pero se que la heri maldición claro que la heri y me odio por eso .  
Cuando la reunión se termina se levanta para irse con un simple -"adiós nos vemos en 2 semanas" sale sin mirar atrás sin mirarme y siento que mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos, me quedo sentado en la sala de reuniones cuando me doy cuenta solo estoy yo perdido en mis pensamientos y Chris al otro lado hablando con un asistente me levanto para irme con la determinación que tengo que hacer que me perdone decirle que la amo recuperarla.

De camino al hotel decido mandarle un mensaje -"hey Gill podemos hablar? DD"- los minutos pasan y no recibo respuesta decido enviar otro -"por favor Gillian, solo hablar.D"- la espera me impacienta finalmente llega su respuesta -"solo hablar hotel four seasons room 107"- mi pulso se acelera mi corazón retumba en mi pecho me pongo en marcha debo hablar con ella debo recuperarla .  
30 minutos después me encuentro en la puerta de su habitación de hotel me invaden los miedos golpeó suavemente 3 veces de repente la puerta se abre y allí está ella la fuente de todo luce hermosa ya no tiene la ropa que vestía en la reunión se ha duchado su cabello cuelga húmedo su piel sin maquillaje su perfume me hace temblar las rodillas está cubierta con una bata negra de seda sus pies descalzos ,había olvidado lo pequeña y frágil que es y a la vez tiene la fuerza de un tornado podría arrasar con todo a su paso ,debo haberme quedado mirando su voz me saca de mi ensueño -"quieres entrar o te vas a quedar parado en el pasillo"- dice y se hace a un lado para permitirme pasar baja su mirada como si le quemará verme .   
La suite tiene una enorme ventana con cortinas rojas la cama está perfectamente en orden observó las maletas al pie de la cama Gillian me mira y me dice -"bien de qué querías hablar David soy todo oidos"- lo primero que digo es -"lo siento Gill lo siento por todo por haberte lastimado soy un maldito imbécil quiero que seamos como antes quiero.."- ella interrumpe -"detente David eres un imbécil estamos de acuerdo en eso"-yo sonrio-" pero las cosas no van a ser como antes estoy con alguien más ya no puede volver a ser como antes lo amo y estamos buscando un bebe"- siento que me clava un puñal en el corazón se que está con alguien se que tiene un hijo en común y ahora están buscando otro hijo, algo me impulsa me levanto desde donde estoy sentado y en tres pasos estoy parado frente a ella; ella retrocede como si tuviera miedo de mi cercanía -"Baby please just give me One more chance"- acarició su mejilla y siento que se tensiona -" por favor David no me hagas las cosas más difíciles please"- la veo cerrar los ojos y suspirar se que me ama como yo la amo nada , nadie puede cambiar eso nunca -" porfavor Gill" susurro en su oído siento que la tensión comienza a disolverse y en un minuto mis labios están en su oreja -"please babe"- beso su cuello besos húmedos con la boca abierta -"detente David no me hagas esto"- dice con su voz prácticamente un suspiro -"no pienses Gill solo siente -le digo mientras me acerco peligrosamente a su boca sus labios están separados invitandome , de repente mi boca en la suya labios hambrientos lenguas sedientas la atraigo hacia mí la aprieto contrami y siento que se relaja contra mi cuerpo , en un momento se separa de mi beso se aleja de mi y me da la espalda -"por favor David vete no puedo hacer esto no puedo caer en viejos patrones que solo nos causan dolor a ti a mí a terceros estoy con alguien lo amo es.."- la interrumpo no quiero escuchar -" lo amas Gill estás segura que lo amas o solo quieres convencerte de eso dame una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas babe te amo"- me acerco la tomo por la cintura presionó su espalda en mi pecho y la siento temblar mis manos recorren su cintura beso su cuello su oreja -" déjame arreglarlo Gill déjame mostrarte cuanto te amo ,te extraño"- con mi lengua recorro su oreja mientras mi mano derecha acaricio su seno vestido de encaje mientras la sujeto contra mí con mi brazo tengo miedo si la suelto ella se arrepentirá y huira de mi no lo puedo permitir debo arreglar esto .  
Cuando la siento que se relaja contrami aflojó mi agarre y mientras sigo dando pequeños mordiscos en su cuello, nuca ,hombros desató la bata y la bajo por sus brazos cayendo en un charco al suelo -" Dios eres hermosa te extrañe tanto"- susurro -"yo también Dave"- responde con su voz entrecortada por la exitacion .  
Allí está ella de espaldas Ami solo con sostén y braguitas negras de seda y encaje . Apoyo sus manos contra la pared y beso su espalda bajo por su cintura sus muslos sus piernas siento su exitacion , acarició sus senos bajo las copas de su sostén deslizó mi mano por su abdomen plano y pienso en sus palabras de antes -"lo amo estamos buscando un bebe"- esas palabras retumban en mi cabeza y me llenan de ira y posesividad WE deberíamos estar buscando un bebe nuestro bebé , deslizó un dedo bajo su ropa y la encuentro lista parami -" Dios Gillian estás tan mojada y caliente parami babe"- separó sus pliegues acumuló su humedad y presionó sobre su clítoris ella se retuerce y gime -"yes Dave"- retiro mi mano de su coño y me llevo los dedos a la boca saboreo su exitacion sabe dulce sabe a cielo Dios extrañe esto .  
Siento una oleada de hombre primitivo debo tenerla y marcarla como mía ella es mía quiero que todos lo sepan me desprendo mis jeans los bajo junto con los boxers hasta mis tobillos estoy duro mi polla hinchada una gota de precum brilla en la punta me siento en una silla que encuentro y la observó de espaldas apoyada en la pared jadeando exitada mientras me acarició una vez dos veces ella me mira por encima de su hombro -"David que haces no vas a.."- la silencio -"shhh ven aquí bebe"- ella obedece la siento en mi regaso la beso ferozmente muerdo su cuello bajo por sus calculas hasta sus pezones los chupo con fuerza primero uno luego el otro los muerdo como se que a ella le gusta mientras corro hacia un lado sus bragas y introduzco un dedo ella grita ante la intrusión y la calmo -"shh babe it's okey te tengo baby te amo "- se retuerce en mi regazo cuando añado otro dedo sus jugos se derraman mi polla palpita quiero estar adentro llenarla de mi , la levanto de mi regazo parada entre mis piernas beso su espalda su trasero -"David.." dice como una advertencia la siento y apoyo su espalda en mi pecho sincronizamos nuestra respiración sus piernas a cada lado de las mías la sostengo de la cintura y con una mano aprieto su seno muerdo su cuello -" que demonios David que carajo pretendes vas a dejarme una marca"- es lo que quiero pienso beso donde mordí y ella se derrite contra mí pecho está lista parami separó sus piernas con las mías doblo sus rodillas de modo que sus pies queden cada uno apoyado en mis muslos y su coño expuesto le acarició en clítoris y con la otra mano me guio en su entrada poco a poco pulgada por pulgada me entierro en ella -"Jesús Fuck Dave"- grita cuando me entierro hasta la empuñadura -"estás tan apretada y caliente bebe "- le digo al oído y siento un nuevo chorro de humedad agarró sus piernas por las rodillas y empiezo a moverla en mi polla estoy tan profundo en ella -"fuck oh my god yes Dave yes"- aceleró los movimientos cuando la siento cerca yo mismo estoy cerca presionó su clítoris con mis dedos índice y medio aplicó un poco de presión como se que le gusta -" oh si David así voy a venir "- grita "-ven por mí Gill estoy tan cerca quiero sentirte venir en mi polla "- digo ella se pone rígida -" no te corras en mi David"- dice como ocurrencia tardía sigo penetrandola con movimientos duros y cortos siento que su coño se aprieta y viene gritando mi nombre y eso es todo suelto sus rodillas sus piernas cuelgan flojas a los costados de mis piernas aprieto sus senos mi polla enterrada en su interior y me vengo derramando hasta la última gota de semen en su interior la he marcado como mía es mía siempre lo será , cuando baja de su orgasmo se levanta de mi regazo y me lanza una mirada de odio -" que carajos te piensas que haces te pedí que no te corrieras adentro mío"- la.miro con mi mejor cara de cachorro "- lo siento Gill.."- le digo aunque en realidad no lo siento -"te dije que estoy buscando un bebe vístete y vete quiero estar sola nos vemos en unos días "- dice, mientras me visto ella se retira al baño y pienso Es la idea 

Continuará


	2. Regresa a mi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se comienza a rodar la película y vuelven a caer en viejos hábitos

El día llego se comienzan las grabaciones de la película no he visto a Gillian desde nuestro encuentro en su habitación de hotel no responde mis llamadas ni mensajes se que está molesta, llega al set luce hermosa su cabello en una coleta pantalón negro un sweater azul y tennis lleva gafas no puedo observar sus ojos está molesta todo su lenguaje corporal grita "no me jodas" decido darle espacio y no tentar a la suerte llega y saluda a Chris y a los demás se le indica cuál es su tráiler Chis nos dice que en 2 horas comenzamos tenemos media hora para descansar luego tenemos maquillaje y vestuario , Gillian me mira por fin -"hola David"- su tono es frío y distante-"hola Gill cómo estás "- respondo con mi mejor sonrisa -"estoy bien gracias"- responde-" con permiso quiero instalarme antes de ir a cambiarme "- pasa por mi lado y se mete en su tráiler quiero seguirla quiero besarla cuanto la extrañe pero su asistente está ahí con ella me meto en mi trailer que está justo frente al de ella me siento a tomar un refresco y mirar por la ventana luego de unos 10 minutos su asistente sale es mi oportunidad de estar a solas con ella no pierdo tiempo y salgo corriendo.  
Cuando abro la puerta la encuentro parada con su celular -"que demonios David me asustaste que haces aquí ? No deberías estar aqui,vete déjame sola tenemos que estar en vestuario en 20 minutos"- dice enojada está sin gafas y sus ojos están rojos e hinchados luce cansada-"que sucedió Gill estuviste llorando?"- pregunto con preocupación no quiero que trabajar conmigo le cause dolor -" estoy cansada eso es todo"- me responde me acerco a ella y la abrazo ella no se resiste sino al contrario me abraza fuerte -"David por favor no me hagas esto más difícil "- me dice con resignación -" no estoy haciendo nada babe solo abrazando a mi vieja amiga"- se separa de mi y me mira con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas -" oh Gill no quiero causarte dolor sabes que te amo "- le digo y beso tierna y castamente sus labios ella me devuelve el beso . Siento como las cosas se calientan ya no son besos castos son besos hambrientos llenos de lujuria. Ahora es ella quien está tirando de mi sweater -"Gill despacio bebe estás segura"- le digo ella me mira con esos ojos que me nubla la razón -"si Dave quiero esto necesito esto fuck me"- y es todo lo que necesito empiezo a besarla y acariciar sus senos su espalda su trasero se separa de mis labios me da la espalda se recuesta sobre la mesa y por encima del hombro repite las palabras que me llevan a la locura -" FUCK ME"- Y en un instante estoy encima de ella bajando sus pantalones junto con sus bragas está tan mojada parami y yo estoy duro para ella sumerjo un dedo y lo frotó en su clítoris hinchado sus gemidos y blasfemias que salen de su boca me enloquece y entierro mi rostro en su sexo chupo muerdo está lista me bajo mis jeans y boxers me agarró y frotó su entrada mojando mi erección en sus jugos -"estás lista parami babe"- le susurró al odio -"lista como siempre David cogeme" me dice y me entierro de un solo empujón hasta la base estoy profundo dentro de su coño ella grita y se estremece me quedo quieto por un momento adaptándome a su calor está hirviendo y muy apretada es más de lo que puedo manejar , ella empieza a moverse debajo de mi -"vamos David cogeme ahora"- y sus deseos son órdenes para mí me retiro hasta la punta y vuelvo a embestirla duro y profundo , empiezo a acelerar sus gemidos se vuelven gritos estoy seguro que pueden escucharnos pero no me importa ella es mía y yo soy suyo -"oh si David estoy tan cerca así sigue así"- grita llevo mi dedo índice y medio a su boca hago que los chupe y los llevo a su clítoris y eso es todo lo que necesita ella viene gritando mi nombre y su s paredes ordeñan mi polla y me vacío en ella hasta la última gota ella no dice nada cuando recobra la capacidad del habla me mira -" debo limpiarme tengo que estar en vestuario y maquillaje en 5 minutos deberías hacer lo mismo"- con eso se que debo irme la magia se acabó cuando me retiro a mi trailer pienso espero haberle dado lo que ella buscaba lo que yo busco darle ....


	3. Complicaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se ponen aun mas calientes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No salio como esperaba peri ahi va espero les guste ya vere si hay continuacion

Las cosas cayeron en un ritmo cotidiano de dia filmabamos las noches transcurrian uno en em trailer del otro en los brazos del otro el cansancio por las horas de filmacion el enojo y la tension terminaban en noches de sexo rudo , la tension entre ambos era palpable en el set Gillian a menudo se disgustaba conmigo.   
Algunos fines de semana se iba a su casa a las afueras de vancouver sabia que los pasaba con El y eso me llenaba de celos , pensar que otro la tocaba le hacia el amor me volvia loco y me portava como un imbecil. Eso solo la ponia mad furiosa conmigo .   
La semana transcurrio con algunos percances entre la lluvia y el mal humor de Gillian cuando llego el viernes estaba ansioso por estar con ella ese dia habia estado distante y molesta conmigo y necesitaba saber que estabamos bien - hey Gillian necesito hablar de algo del guion puedea venir a mi trailer- dije frente a chris y su asistente - lo siento David voy de salida lo hablamos el lunes- saludo a chris y con eso se fue .  
El fin de semana paso demasiado lento nada de lo que hacia podia alejarme de pensar en ella con otro hombre estuve a punto de ir a buscarla con alguna excusa pero no me lo perdonaria.  
Por fin llego el lunes , la vi llegar con un sweater y pantalon negro unos tenís traia gafas Lucia cansada se dirigio a su trailer y yo por detras - hey como estas luces cansada mucha accion de fin de semana poniendose al dia - dije lleno de celos y sarcasmo. Se acerco ami pense q iba a abofetearme o besarme dn cambio me miro - vete a la mierda Duchovny- y se fue a vestuario y maquillaje .  
Ese dia la filmacion se demoro casi hasta la media noche terminamos exaustos y nos retiramos cada uno a su trailer me bañe me puse unos pantalones para correr sin boxers y sudadera me dispuse a leer el guion pero mi mente seguía llendo a ella tenia que verla hablar hacerle sentir cuanto la extrañe, me puse unos tenis y fui a su puerta.  
Golpee 3 veces a la tercera abrio se había bañado au pelo estaba humedo estaba envuelta en una gran bata de baño y sus pies descalzos no pude evitar ponerme duro - que quieres David estoy cansada por favor vete- me dijo dandome la espalda -necesito hablar te necesito o acaso estas satisfecha ya no necesitas una cogida para liberar tensiones no necesitas esto- le dije tomando su mano y haciendole sentir mi semiereccion quizo abofetearme aproveche tome sus manos la plaste contrami y la bese quiza demasiado rudo -te necesito Gill- dije y segui besandola, su resistencia poco a poco desaparecía , metio su mano y tomo mi polla y comenzó a acariciarme, sin dejar de besarla me sente en el sofa la puse en mi regazo y desate su bata, no llevaba nada debajo -Dios Gill vas a matarme- dije ella sonrio y saco mi pene del pantalon comece a besar su cuello sus senos a lamer y morder sus pezones podia sentir su humedad y el olor de su exitacion . continue lamiendo sus senos a sentí estremecerse alineó mi pene con su entrada y comenzó a deslizarce mientras gemia en mi oído , la tome de la cintura y de un empujon me enterre completamente en su interior - Oh baby Dios estas tan calinte y mojada - susurre mientras mordia su seno derecho ella solo me miro. Y gimio . comenzo a moverse lentamente arriba y abajo estaba tan apretada y caliente que no iba a durar mucho . la tome de m cintur y empece a moverla. Mas rapido sobre mi eje - oh dios oh david si... Asi ..oh- la senti apretarse aun. As y supe q estava cerca como ocurrencia tardia lleve mi dedo medio a su boca , ella lo lamio mientras amamantaba sus senos comence a acariciar en circulos su trasero sabia q le gustaba . detuvo sus movimientos y gimio -quieres esto nena- le dije mientras introducia mi dedo y la penetraba analmente, ella solo asintio cerro sus ojos su boca se abrio y sus paredes apretaron mi pene . empezo a montar mi pene y mi dedo mientras la besaba y tragaba sus gritos de placer - oh fuckkkk Dave oh Dios si asi no pares- gimio en mi boca y comenzo a moverse erraticamente de repente se puso tensa todo su cuerpo sus paredes vaginales apretaron mi pene al tiempo q su trasero mi dedo emitio un grito -Daviiidddddd goood - sus paredes me ordeñaron y me derrame en su interior. Permanecimos abrazados calmando nuestras respiraciones su cabeza en mi cuello mi pene ablandandose en su interior y los restos de nuestro acoplamiento filtrandose en mi regazo -te extrañe Gill , te amo- le susurre entre besos dulces y lentos ella solo me miro , habia tristeza en sus ojos y algo mas miedo quiza , en frio me recorrio - que pasa nena ,algo esta mal? - pregunte , clavo su mirada en la mia y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas susurro - David estoy embarazada.......


	4. Revelación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gillian está embarazada y las cosas entre ella y David se complican un poco más

-David estoy embarazada- Gillian dijo en voz baja casi un susurro -Que? Estás segura quiero decir WOW hace cuánto lo sabes ? - le dije mirándola a los ojos sus ojos llenos de emoción y lágrimas ahora entendía su malestar y su actitud todo encajaba perfectamente - lo descubrí hace un par de días tomé una prueba de embarazo y dio positivo- dijo con timidez - estoy tan feliz - le dije y la apreté en mis brazos la sentí tensarse -Que sucede bebé está todo bien ? - le dije acariciando su rostro ella desvió su mirada y se retiró dándome la espalda , algo se prendió dentro de mí y le dije -gillian ese bebé es mío verdad?- ella solo me miró y sacudió la cabeza -David no , no quiero hablar por favor déjame sola hablamos mañana estoy cansada - no pude evitar llenarme de ira me levante acomodadome la ropa en el proceso y me acerque a ella -no Gillian hablaremos ahora ese bebé -dije señalando su vientre- es mío tu lo sabes yo lo se- repetí - No David yo estoy en pareja con alguien tu lo sabes estabamos buscando un hijo- dijo y bajo mirada al piso la ira seguía creciendo sabía que ese bebé era mío ella lo sabía - me. Importa una mierda Gillian sé cómo se hacen los bebés y hemos estado haciendo varias repeticiones cada maldito día los últimos dos meses - contente prácticamente gritando enojado - basta David detente no puedo hablar contigo cuando te pones así estoy cansada - dijo y se sentó en el sofá - no puedes hablar conmigo Como siempre cuando algo pasa huyes y me dejas afuera de todo pero no está vez no con este bebé - dije secamente -Que diablos se supone que significa me dijo mirándome con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo en su rostro- creo que sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando Gillian pero si ese bebé es mío está vez ni tu ni nadie va a impedir que esté cerca y que cumpla con mí rol no importan las consecuencias ni tus caprichos no es sobre ti o sobre mí se trata de un hijo - le dije mirándola a los ojos no iba a ceder está vez. Se levantó de su lugar y me empujó -fuera David no tenemos nada más que hablar te veo en el set - me detuve en la puerta - ok Gillian por ahora no tenemos más que hablar pero sabes que está vez las cosas no van a ser a tu manera - le dije y con esto di la vuelta y me fui.  
Ya en mí trailer no podía dejar de sentirme furioso por la situación pero también feliz por la noticia un bebé un hijo mío y de ella , está vez no me iba a alejar está vez lo sabía con certeza y nadie impediría estar con mí hijo ni siquiera su madre diablos la odiaba en este momento pero también la amaba más que nunca ....... Continuara? No lo sé ya veremos


	5. Avanzando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es pura BS no salió como quería pero ahí les va estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo con suerte espero que quede mejor

No puedo dormir las palabras de David retumban en mi cabeza a qué se refería con esta vez .. acaso sabia no no era posible solo dos personas sabían lo que había ocurrido hace años no había forma que él supiera , me recuesto pensando en cómo diablos me fui a meter en este enredo otra vez parece que estoy condenada a repetir mis errores una y otra vez , el cansancio por el día por las actividades recientes y el desgaste emocional terminan agotandome caigo en un inquieto sueño.

Estoy furioso no puedo creer el comportamiento infantil de Gillian y su tendencia a alejarme y encerrarse en sí misma y en el trabajo y dejarme afuera pero se trata de un hijo esta vez no estoy dispuesto a permitirle negarme lo que es mío . Son las 3 de la mañana debemos estar en el.set en un par de horas diablos es mejor que trate de dormir.  
Llegué al set retrasado se que a Chris no le va a gustar y menos a Gillian, ella ya está en su silla leyendo el guión cuando me acerco levanta la vista un segundo y vuelve a su libreto , - buenos días - saludo - estamos listos para comenzar -dice Chris y se retira - hey Gill necesitamos hablar - le digo en voz baja - no, no lo hacemos- contesta y se levanta para irse por instinto mi mano va a su brazo y la jalo con más fuerza de la que pretendía - que demonios haces David suéltame - me mira con una furia en sus ojos - ok Gillian pero necesitamos hablar y vamos a hablar esta noche - le digo enérgicamente y la suelto ella se va furiosa , se que tendremos un largo día por delante , espero ansioso la noche hay cosas que aclarar con respecto al pasado y más sobre el presente sobre este nuevo embarazo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero OS guste y si es así lo continuaré


End file.
